wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 2
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic. It took on July 13, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on August 28, 2017. Episode summary Xia Li vs Mercedes Martinez China’s Xia Li, a pupil of the WWE Performance Center, wasn’t just wrestling her very first match under the bright lights of the historic Mae Young Classic, but she was doing so against Mercedes Martinez, the battle-tested independent wrestling icon from Waterbury, Conn. Despite the daunting circumstances, the champion martial artist from China showed tremendous poise, blocking Martinez’s attack and cracking her with graceful strikes. A spinebuster by Martinez, however, allowed the 16-year veteran to regroup and cinch in a back-wrenching modified dragon sleeper to make Li submit. Rachel Evers vs Marti Belle Representing her childhood home of the Dominican Republic, New Yorker Marti Belle battled second-generation competitor Rachel Evers, the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Paul Ellering, in a back-and-forth match. Evers displayed her world-class power with a series of moves that culminated with a variation of a powerbomb. The notoriously scrappy Belle fought back with a faceplant, but Evers surprised her with an inside cradle out of nowhere to score the pin and move on to face Abbey Laith in the Second Round. Rhea Ripley vs Miranda Salinas Miranda Salinas’ solution for countering the size and strength advantage of the tournament’s youngest competitor, 20-year-old Australian Rhea Ripley, was to fight dirty. The strategy worked intermittently, but Salinas’ win-at-all-costs approach couldn’t contain Ripley’s athleticism. With the WWE Universe bellowing out Aussie chants to voice their support for Ripley, the former soccer standout showed off her kicking acumen, launching big boots and dropkicks at Salinas. A sky-high full-nelson slam secured the victory and Ripley’s spot in the Second Round. Sarah Logan vs Mia Yim Expectations ran high as Mia Yim and Sarah Logan, two of the Classic’s most lauded competitors, clashed in the main event, and the battle did not disappoint. Logan, the scary strong, Kentucky-tough disciple of Taka Michinoku, went blow for blow with Yim, the world-traveled Taekwondo specialist representing South Korea. Full-force suplexes, ferocious kicks, headbutts and chops flew both ways. Logan looked to seal the victory when she screamed “Off with your head” and launched into a handspring knee attack. Yim dodged the move, threatened like retaliation, and nearly took off Logan’s head with Eat Defeat to win the thrilling match. Yim now moves on to face Shayna Baszler in the next round. Results * Singles Match: Mercedes Martinez defeated Xia Li in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Rachel Evers defeated Marti Belle in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Rhea Ripley defeated Miranda Salinas in a First-Round Match * Singles Match: Mia Yim defeated Sarah Logan in a First-Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 002_MAE_07132017ca_3491--b24b70a3528e1d9e50cec0999b434c9e.jpg 012_Mae_Young_07132017sm_2732--dae24a588bd91ad300d2529b974fc66c.jpg 013_MAE_07132017ca_3880--f1dac1efbfb0b99830454892f70acc4b.jpg 014_MAE_07132017ca_3883--dbe48032396796f8800603946625b974.jpg 015_MAE_07132017ca_3901--da9bc27bcabeaaeb0fd057c6b07485ad.jpg 020_MAE_07132017ca_2848--e87b7dc2ebeb03e1507a47182946c8d0.jpg 021_MAE_07132017ca_5248--72a48dcb381595cde572e4a329e43ac3.jpg 022_MAE_07132017ca_5266--93a814ca9e12ac7b59645bb3a1dadf8b.jpg 023_MAE_07132017ca_5282--34d82c4b221e6bbcf33dd4a98ed4b7bf.jpg 024_MAE_07132017ca_5293--082e729598e4393f6afc8ffd7634c63a.jpg 016_MAE_07132017ca_4030--98471f30e8c47b6270f8ebba9a093081.jpg 017_MAE_07132017ca_4108--099ff8c4d2f400bcd4e42d5693127c42.jpg 018_MAE_07132017ca_4149--924e43735d48e78e9f84acff4e328fde.jpg 001_MAE_07132017ca_3503--478e30bd1948a6c24090874db7341e2b.jpg 004_MAE_07132017ca_3522--050f24ef7d2e3ac1207db80fd096679b.jpg 005_MAE_07132017ca_3576--bc32fee6753760bb3c0b522328fd3065.jpg 006_MAE_07132017ca_3602--ee4df2219f910d6bf989b5f37fb4c32a.jpg 007_MAE_07132017ca_3642--96cf2313dc6775c7ec1ba4625f3b2eec.jpg 009_MAE_07132017ca_3667--1421dcb91fd27b44b0c3818e8e8a66d8.jpg 010_MAE_07132017ca_3715--532118770fd99ee0ecdb52fa1ab38d94.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Xia Li Category:Rachel Evers Category:Marti Belle Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Miranda Salinas Category:Mia Yim Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lita Category:Bayley Category:Carmella